


Look My Way

by MissMonsters2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Romance, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMonsters2/pseuds/MissMonsters2
Summary: Pairing: Wanda Maximoff x Fem!Reader/OFC[From Tumblr]Prompt Request: @/marvelouschloe 💗- 6: We’re not just friends, and you fucking know it.- 7: I guess that’s my fault for loving you.Notes: Hi, I love Wanda. Also, she can top me. That is all.Warnings: S A D N E S SCount: 3219
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader, Wanda Maximoff/You
Kudos: 42
Collections: Wanda Maximoff Reader-Inserts





	Look My Way

When Wanda first met you, she was kind of standoff-ish. In her defense, she had just lost her brother and nearly helped a homicidal AI destroy the world.  
  
There was a lot of guilt she was riding on.  
  
But it was you. You were the one to help her through the grief and get her to stop beating herself up.  
  
You were just a barista in the compound hired by Tony. You were surprised when he had first hired you (you were kind of a sarcastic asshole, but maybe he liked that?)  
  
If Wanda were truly honest with herself, she would say she was entirely, irrevocably in love with you. I mean, how could she not? She really vibed with you, you could return any sarcastic comment she made. You were so sweet to her and took no shit from anyone.

  
You had made Bobby from IT’s coffee scalding hot, causing him to burn himself when she told you that he made a passive-aggressive comment about Wanda being destructive.  
  
You kept doing all these things for Wanda, she fell head over heels for you so fast. You were really possessive of her, definitely didn’t like it when other people flirted with her, or if she flirted with other people.  
  
You kept chalking it off as that none of these people were good enough for her, that she deserved better. It was these things that made her think that you love her too.  
  
Except there was only one problem.  
  
You were dating someone else.   
  
It was fine.  
  
It was just kind of confusing.  
  
Wanda had finished her training with Steve for the day and was currently making it down to the main level to get some coffee from you. She saw you from a distance, you were pouring coffee for someone, smiling politely while the customer blabbered on about his day to you. A wisp of hair gently fell off behind your ear as you finished pouring and gave the person his coffee and sent him on his merry way.  
  
She approached you, reminding herself to breathe slowly.  
  
“Hey!” You excitedly greeted her as she approached you, the counter separating you two.  
  
“Hey,” Wanda greeted back with a soft smile.  
  
“How was training?” You asked, leaning over the counter with your elbows resting against it as you tilted your head.  
  
Wanda shrugged, “I can kick Steve’s ass when I can use my powers, but hand-to-hand is something I’m still working on.”  
  
You merely nodded your head at her, smiling as you stood back up and grabbed a cup to start making her coffee.  
  
Wanda always asked you to make her whatever you felt like giving her so the majority of the time, the coffee was always different.  
  
“Well, at least you can kick Captain America’s ass anyhow,” you teased her and Wanda smiled.  
  
“What do you have planned for the rest of the day?” You asked her as you focused on her drink.  
  
Wanda tilted her head as she considered her plan for the day.  
  
“I have another training session with Natasha after,” Wanda says while you look up at her with a cocked brow.  
  
“Training again?”   
  
Wanda nodded, lifted up her fingers and bringing forth small red wisps of her power.  
  
“Stamina training.”  
  
You nodded before you finished up her drink, sliding it over the counter to her. Wanda took the cup and inspected it. On the sleeve of the coffee was a cute drawing of herself, hands lifted with what she assumes is her powers coming out of her hands.  
  
It was so cute.  
  
Wanda grinned before she took a sip, humming at the taste in approval.   
  
“Pumpkin and cinnamon?” She questioned, and you nodded.  
  
“Thought it would suit the start of fall, your favorite season.”  
  
Wanda merely continued to grin, taking another sip of her drink. “What are you doing after work?”  
  
You were wiping your hands on your apron as you answered her.  
  
“I’m seeing my girlfriend tonight. I’m pretty excited. It’s been a while since we’ve both been free to spend time together.”  
  
Wanda immediately felt the stab of disappointment and jealous pool in her chest. She swallowed and forced a smile.  
  
“That’s great,” she tells you. “Well, I have to get going for training now. I’ll see you later.”  
  
You barely get a nod in before Wanda is already walking away.   
  
It’s stupid, Wanda thinks.  
  
She has no right to feel so jealous when she knows that you’re with someone else.   
  
So what if you’re nice to her? So what if you make her a different coffee every day and don’t charge her? So what that you draw silly things on her coffee sleeves?  
  
So what if when you look at her, it feels like a million fireworks are going off in her stomach and she swears she might never love anyone else like you again?  
  
Wanda sighs, eyes fluttering closed for a second as she makes her way to the training room.  
  
She needed to get her shit together; otherwise, it was going to be painful every time she was with you.  
  
But Wanda was no stranger to pain.  
  
⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷  
  
Wanda groaned as she entered through the door to her room, trying to stretch her arm as she used her foot to shut the door behind her.  
  
God, she was going to be sore tomorrow.  
  
Natasha did not go easy on her. Her mind felt exhausted, and her limbs felt numb. She couldn’t even believe that it was already so late in the evening.   
  
At least Natasha was kind enough to give her some breaks in between and gave her snacks, but she was definitely starving now.   
  
Wanda decided to take a quick hot shower to help her muscles first. When the hot water hit her, she groaned in content, letting the water run down the palm of her hands, down her arms, before it would hit her chest.  
  
Her mind wandered to you.  
  
Were you currently with your girlfriend? Was she kissing you passionately to make up for all the time apart?  
  
The thoughts were twisting her gut, so she immediately tried to shut them out.  
  
Her shower finished without any other incident. Walking out while driving her hair with a towel, she opened the fridge, pulling out the leftover pasta she had stored in there.   
  
The night was filled with her watching TV and eating her pasta quietly. She thought about maybe watching one of the TV shows you had recommended to her. After she lost her parents, she didn’t spend time watching TV, too busy being angry and being a part of the protests. After that was working with Hydra, and it wasn’t like they gave her a lot of TV time.   
  
Just before she was going to change the show, someone was knocking at her door.   
  
Confused, Wanda put her bowl down and got up walking over to the door.  
  
Maybe it was Steve or Natasha who wanted to talk to her about training?  
  
Wanda opened the door and was surprised to see you staring there, shoulders slumped, eyes puffy and red with tears streaming down your face.  
  
Wanda immediately pulled you in, concern written all over her face.  
  
“Hey, hey,” she coos quietly to you as you hiccup. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?”  
  
Wanda put her hands at the side of your shoulders as you took a shaky breath and looked at her so pitifully.  
  
“I got dumped,” you tell her.   
  
The shock hits Wanda.  
  
What?  
  
Your girlfriend broke up with you?  
  
There was a mix of emotions going on in Wanda.   
  
Anger because someone hurt you.  
  
Confusion because who the hell would ever break up with you?  
  
And finally, a small pinch of happiness that made Wanda feel so guilty for feeling it.  
  
Wanda immediately pulled you into her arms, cradling your head to her as she rubs your back up and down. You cry miserably into her shoulder and neck, hands coming up to grip her shirt.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Wanda tells you in your ear. The accent is comforting to you. “She’s so incredibly stupid for letting you go.”  
  
“She didn’t even tell me why,” you say between the hiccups. “How could she do that to me?”  
  
Wanda doesn’t have an answer, just stands there and strokes your head as she whispers something in your ear in Russian that you can’t understand, but it’s comforting.  
  
Eventually, Wanda brings you over to the couch, sitting the two of you down she sits against one side of the couch before bringing you down to rest between her legs. She grabs the blanket the was folded on the backrest and puts it over the two of you.  
  
She holds you underneath, stroking your arm as you lay on her chest. Wanda puts on your favorite show, and the two of you sit and watch in silence.  
  
Eventually, your crying subsides as you rest against Wanda, the feeling of her rubbing your arm puts you to sleep eventually.  
  
Wanda feels your breathing even out as you sleep, taking a look down to see your sleeping face and smiles slightly.   
  
Turning off the TV, Wanda lifts you up and carries you carefully to her bedroom, using her powers to help a little.   
  
She gently places you on one side before sliding into the other side next to you underneath the blanket. Wanda lays on her side, leaning up on her elbow with her head in her hand as she regards you.  
  
Slowly, she leans down, kissing you gently on your cheek before she cuddles up next to you, pulling the blanket just up to her cheek.  
  
Wanda looks at you one last time before she closes her eyes, making unspoken promises.  
  
_She_ would treat you better, would love you better than anyone else.   
  
And she would never, ever hurt you.  
  
⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷  
  
The following week, you and Wanda were inseparable. She was your rock, the only thing getting you through this painful heartbreak. Wanda was entirely too sweet with you, and everyone was noticing.   
  
Wanda was getting bolder and touching you more often and intimately, but you believed that was the only way she knew how to comfort you.  
  
And well, you didn’t complain. You would rather her hold you than try to find words to say it was going to be okay.   
  
It was weird.  
  
You still felt like you were dying from being dumped so abruptly from your ex. But occasionally, your heart would flutter, or you’d feel butterflies when Wanda touched you, looked at you like…like…you didn’t know how to explain it.   
  
You weren’t sure why that was happening. Sure, you always thought she was attractive, but you hadn’t felt anything more than friendship towards her when you first met her.  
  
You were good friends, you reasoned.  
  
Sometimes when your friend is really attractive and treats you good, butterflies happen.  
  
It was fine.   
  
Nothing wrong with that.   
  
Wanda, on the other hand…God, there was nothing to describe the euphoria she was experiencing currently. Everything was going so well.   
  
Yes, you were heartbroken, but you were receptive to everything Wanda did.   
  
You didn’t object when she held your hand or cuddled you, held you a little too long when hugging. You didn’t object to the soft strokes on your cheek or say anything when she pressed her lips against your cheeks.   
  
In fact, you seemed to enjoy it with the soft blushes you would get with everything.  
  
That _had_ to mean something, right?  
  
Still, Wanda had held back on confessing to you. It was too soon, she thought. You just got out of your relationship, and you were vulnerable, and Wanda wasn’t going to take advantage of that.   
  
So for now, this was enough.   
  
⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⋆⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷  
  
It was another two weeks that Wanda thought about maybe confessing to you now. You seemed oddly uplifted lately.  
  
Maybe that meant you were finally over your ex.  
  
You had been staying overnight a lot at Wanda’s, and she would usually find you in her bed by the time she would come home from training.   
  
She liked it. The domesticity of it all.   
  
She liked coming home to you.  
  
Natasha had given her a break today, ending the session earlier so Wanda could come home and have dinner with you. She bought some groceries, hoping to cook you something.  
  
She was planning a romantic dinner before she told you she was in love with you.  
  
The thought of it all made Wanda so giddy, she had to bite her lip from smiling too wide.  
  
Wanda pressed the keycode to her room, opening the door to find the living room area empty.  
  
Wanda called out your name but didn’t hear you reply.  
  
She hummed. Where could you be? You did text her earlier that you were home.  
  
She put down her groceries and walked around. You weren’t in the bathroom or her bedroom, so you’ve been on her balcony.  
  
Walking out, she did see your figure standing on the side. Smiling, she softly opened the door to not surprise you as it looked like you were on the phone.  
  
She only caught the end of the conversation, but it was enough to stop her in her tracks.   
  
“No, it’s fine. I gotta go. See you soon. I love you too, baby.”  
  
You hung up the phone, turning around before jumping when you caught Wanda standing there.  
  
“Oh my god, you scared me!” You exclaim, hand to your chest to calm your beating heart as you exhaled.  
  
Wanda merely stared at you. She stares at the phone in your hand.  
  
“Who were you on the phone with?” She asks. There’s a pit forming in the bottom of her stomach because she just… _knows_.  
  
But she didn’t want to believe it.  
  
You smile at her.  
  
“Actually, I’ve been wanting to talk to you,” you tell her, putting your phone into your pocket. “My girlfriend and I got back together yesterday night. She has been messaging me since the breakup, and I finally agreed to meet her yesterday. She told me she freaked out about how serious she was starting to feel for me and…I don’t know. I guess I understood where she was coming from. I guess her begging helped too.”  
  
You chuckled, but Wanda was not amused.  
  
Everything she feared was coming true.   
  
She thought back to the last couple of weeks, and everything just exploded inside her.  
  
“Why?” She demanded you. “Why the hell would you take her back? She doesn’t deserve you!”  
  
You rear back from the bite in Wanda’s tone, the surprise taking over you. You feel a little defensive.   
  
“Why are you so angry?” You ask her, trying to remain calm.  
  
“I’m angry because you came to my door three weeks ago, _heartbroken and devasted_ because she abandoned you. After three weeks of you crying on my shoulder and trying to move on, you suddenly take her back? That’s bullshit!” Wanda throws back, and you frown deeply.  
  
“I’m going to tell you something no one wants to hear, Wanda,” you tell her, your voice cracking. “Long-lasting relationships require a lot of forgiveness.”  
  
“That’s not the point I’m getting at,” Wanda tells you frustratedly.  
  
“Then what is it? Was I wasting your time? Well, I’m sorry you had to be there for me, but that’s what friends do!” You throw at her.  
  
“I don’t want to be _just_ your friend!” Wanda yells you, and you’re frozen.  
  
“Wanda–”  
  
“I love you,” Wanda confesses, voice quieter this time, tears ushering to her eyes.  
  
You’re silent, heart-thudding in your chest.  
  
“I’ve always loved you,” Wanda breathes. “I don’t want you to choose her. Choose me because I would never break your heart. I would never doubt my feelings for you. I would never send you crying into someone else’s arms. _Choose me_ because **we’re not just friends, and you fucking know it**.”  
  
You swallow hard because was that true?  
  
You think back to the last two weeks and screw your eyes shut. The back of your throat is burning.  
  
“We’re friends,” you say finally.   
  
Wanda scoffs.  
  
“Don’t lie to yourself,” she nearly sneers at you. “You know as well as I do I would never treat a friend the way I treat you.”  
  
You don’t respond, and it makes Wanda angrier with you.  
  
“You’re in _my_ bed every night. It’s _me_ that you press your body up against every night, my hand that you hold, and me that you wait for every day. You know deep down that you’ve already chosen me, so don’t put us through this by choosing her.”  
  
Wanda is nearly pleading you at this point, desperate for you to see that you belong together. She wants you to see that you’re so close to the happy ending that you deserve, on your way to the greatest love adventure of your life.   
  
You’re clamming up because the truth is, you haven’t given yourself a chance to see Wanda like that. You’ve always seen her as a friend, a really attractive, caring, and attentive friend that makes your heart flutter sometimes.  
  
But you’re also happy that your girlfriend came back to you. She’s what you know, what you’re comfortable with, who you’ve thought about.  
  
“I can’t choose you,” you say, breaking the long silence.   
  
The words break Wanda’s heart. It feels like she’s dying all over again. She releases a huff of air unbelievingly from her mouth.  
  
“I should’ve known better,” she says, mostly to herself. “You accepting my affections and even reciprocating them doesn’t mean anything. I wanted to believe that I meant more to you too. Just because I believed I would never hurt you didn’t mean you wouldn’t hurt me. **I guess that’s my fault for loving you.** ”  
  
Wanda had her arms crossed with her eyes closed, head titled slightly downwards as she shook her head as if to admonish herself for believing such thoughts.  
  
You lift your hand slowly to reach out to her, unsure of what to do. Why could you feel your heart breaking too?  
  
”Wanda–”  
  
Wanda opens her eyes and shirks away from your touch, and the image of that twists your gut.  
  
“Get out,” she demands you, tears falling from her eyes.  
  
Your fingers retract, and you lower your hand, but you don’t make a move to leave because there’s a nagging feeling in the back of your mind that if you leave without fixing this, you’re going to lose her.  
  
“Wanda, please–”  
  
“GET OUT!” Wanda screams at you. She holds the balcony door for you, and it occurs to you that maybe it’s already too late.  
  
Wanda’s lips are trembling, and she looks away from you as you pass her through the balcony door before exiting her room with a soft click of the door.  
  
Wanda lets out a broken sob, hand slipping from the doorknob as she slides to the floor.   
  
You’ve made your choice, and she needed you to leave before she makes a bigger fool of herself and keeps you here until she can convince you otherwise.  
  
She had a half a mind to lock you here on this balcony with her and kiss you senseless until you forget your girlfriend ever existed.   
  
But she won’t.  
  
Because she knows there’s nothing she can do to make you look her way.


End file.
